School Days
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Okay titles a bit misleading. This is the sequel to Maid Suggestions. I got a request for a sequel and although there is enough FrUk to round the world, thank goodness, I'm adding more B) this will me Arthur got invited to Kiku's house and Japanese mischief insues. FrUk. Rated M for a reason.


**So okay so I got a request to continue this with Arthur in different outfits so yeah I'm continuing then. Sequal to Maid Suggestions, School days. Basically jJpan invited Arthur over and because arthur is a gentleman he accepts and we alllll know a Japanese kink is school girls, tons of manga's around with school girls. Okay. Enjoy~**

Arthur stood uncomfortably in front of Japan's house and reached up knocking on the door shuffling back to let the door open. He waited a few moments when the door opened up showing a sickly pale slouching man in a long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jeans with wild hair and dark lines around his black eyes seeming like he hadn't ever slept before. He blinked confused and slowly said "Ello, I'm looking for Kiku?"

The mans eyes sluggishly looked up and he nodded "Yes, I'm aware, Arthur-San. I'm Kiku."

Arthur gave him a look and said "Kiku?"

He nodded again "Yes, I'm in Cosplay right now."

Arthur blushed "Thats the thing you recommended, right?"

Kiku gave a minuscule grin "Hai. It is seen as fun in my country to dress up as characters."

Arthur looked Kiku over "You look very... Different. Why couldn't I do something like that for when I did it?"

Kiku raised a thin brow "Because, Arthur-San. L is not very arousing for most people."

Arthur coughed and shook his head "No, not that character exactly but I'm sure there are plenty of nice cosplays I could have done instead of a maid!"

Kiku nodded "Hai, there are."

They stared at each other for a while until Arthur said "Well why didn't you suggest those?"

"Because I liked the maid idea more." Arthur sweat dropped and shook his head at that "It worked out either way, ne? I see no reason to complain. You two went twice, and you obviously liked it."

Arthur a light red dusted his cheeks at that "W-well whatever what did y-"

Kiku cut him off looking up unemotionally "I'd like to put you in an outfit."

Arthur stared confusedly, cheeks returning to normal, at Kiku and asked "What?"

Kiku motioned to Arthur's legs "I believe I told you that I liked your legs? They are very good for cosplaying certain roles. I'd like to dress you up."

Arthur gave a somewhat hesitant nod, curious and wary about whatever Kiku could be planning, and Kiku moved to the side "Go through that door and get undressed then give me your clothes."

Arthur blushed again "Git, why do you need my clothes?!

Kiku continued as if he hadn't heard Arthur "I'll be giving you a simple student outfit, not difficult."

Arthur stood still for a moment before heaving a sigh and moving to the door slamming it behind him. Kiku didn't even wait a second before he was pulling out his phone and texing Francis to come over to his house. He slipped his phone in his pocket going to the closet of outfits moving everything around before grabbing a school girls outfit and folded it up making it easy to mistake for a boys and exchanged clothes with Arthur. He took a few steps back staring blankly at the door pulling out his camera when a voice screeched out "KIKU YOU GIT THESE ARE GIRLS CLOTHES!"

Kiku laughed on the inside but outwardly nodded "Hai. Put them on."

Arthur's head popped out "You wanker I'm not wea- why do you have a camera?"

Kiku looked down at it "In case you decide to leave and attack me. I will get several pictures and send them all the Francis-San."

Arthur gaped at him "How manipulative!"

Kiku nodded and the two stared for a long while until Arthur gave a sigh and moved back in to put the clothes on. While he was gone a small knock came to the door and Kiku looked over and opened the door "Hello Francis-San. Please wait in here, I have another guest to attend to."

Francis blinked stepping in "Oh? You are very popular today aren't you~"

"Yes, I suppose so." And with that Kiku turned walking out of the room forcing Francis into silence. The French nation blinked and frowned before sitting down on the ground closing the door.

Francis looked around until a voice came from one of the rooms "Kiku it's a bit small I think." and with that Arthur walked out of his changing room and stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Francis and Francis him.

Francis waved slightly "Bonjour, angletere. What are you wearing?"

Arthur blushed and moved his hands in front of the skirt "Nothing you git! Shut up!" Arthur was wearing a light white button up shirt clinging to him, and a short plaid skirt along with thigh high black socks and black pumps. He looked highly distressed in them blushing furiously until Kiku came back and stared at them. "Ah. I see you're dressed. Good. I thought you'd look nice."

Arthur gave him a glare and yelled "KIKU WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS ABOUT?! WHY IS THE TOAD HERE?!"

"I invited him over."

"Oui!"

"WHAT?!"

"I have an important official over right now, and it is important you do not disturb our meeting so I invited Francis over to distract you while I'm talking to him."

"Oh? I'm sorry, mon ami~ I will keep angletere under control~ go to your meeting~"

Kiku nodded "Hai. Thank you Francis-San." turned around leaving Arthur and Francis alone.

Francis slowly turned his leering gaze to Arthur "I see you're in an outfit again, angletere~"he stood up walking over and moved around him peering curiously before reaching out and lifted the back grinning at the sight of white panties on him.

Arthur shook his head quickly "No toad! We aren't doing anything here! This is Kiku's house and he has a bloody meeting goi- WANKER!" He pushed the back down and glared.

"Aw~ but don't you think it'd be much more interesting this way?"

Arthur glared and folded his hands over his chest "No, toad. Not. Here."

"Too bad~ I'm sure it would have been fantastic too~ I even had a few new toys here~"

Arthur hesitated already regretting the question "What toys?"

"Kiku gave me a thing called a 'love egg'~"

Arthur tilted his head "Love Egg? Is it a show of love in an egg or something?"

Francis shook his head "Non~ Here let me show you~" he reached out for Arthur's hand which Arthur slowly took. Francis lead him down a bit before Arthur was surprised as Francis whirled around and shoved him on a table they were passing. He yelped and struggled slightly "FRANCIS WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO Y-"

Francis's hand slipped over his mouth and he leaned over whispering in Arthur's ear "Mon amour, we must be quiet lest we bother Kiku's meeting~"

Arthur's eyes widened as he felt Francis grinding against his arse and he blushed biting onto Francis's hand making him pull it back giving a hurt look "You bit me!"

Arthur shifted and glared back at him grumbling "Well I wouldn't have to bite you if you'd stop doing stupid things! I said no!"

Francis raised a leg rubbing under the skirt "Oh? Are you sure though?"

Arthur jerked slightly raising his hips in an attempt to escape him and Francis grinned at the opening movign his knee higher rubbing it against his groin. "T-toad get your leg away! I said no!"

Francis nodded leaning forward to press his lips against Arthur's neck and licked it lightly making Arthur shiver lightly "Oui, und I ignored this."

Francis grinned as he felt the shiver and leaned further over him biting gently into the soft skin making a low groan escape Arthur "Toad I said no.."

Francis raised a brow and grinded his knee up "Und I heard this but the rest of you says oui." He smiled lightly and licked the neck trailing his tongue on it and pulled the skirt up bringing his knee down to fondle Arthur with his hand instead "Ohonhonhon~ you are already hard too!"

Arthur mewled, his hips giving an involuntary jerk as Francis's hand grabbed him through soft panties, and shook his head "No-no I'm not you shit for beard."

The French nation pouted and grabbed his hips spinning Arthur around grabbing his thighs and bringing them up to wrap around his waist, letting the skirt fall and rise with his legs, and grinned at him "I have been here several times before, how about a room this time? I will show you what a love egg is~"

Arthur squirmed on him trying to escape for a moment before burying his head in Francis's shoulder in defeat nodding slightly "Fine, but only this once, and if Kiku gets upset because we scared away his guest you're dealing with the curse he puts on us!"

Francis nodded happily and pulled away from the table making Arthur yelp and cling to him so he doesn't fall grinding himself to the taller Frenchman. A small groan slipped past his lips and he gave a slight whine rubbing his hips on Francis's stomach as they walked "Can't wait I see~"

He grumbled "Shut up you wanker." And Francis laughed sliding a door open and shut behind him setting Arthur on the low bed. Arthur quickly shoved the skirt down and closed his legs as best he could with the bothersome muscle in between them and looked up awaiting Francis's move.

Francis turned searching through the drawer before his hand flashed out and pulled Arthur's legs up making Arthur yelp out as he fell onto his back. Francis was already hovering over him with some kind of chord strapping something to his leg and Arthur peeked over to see a slim black dial. He gave a confused look at it until his panties were slipped off over it and his legs raised "GIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A pout made its way to the taller nations lips and he slipped something in his mouth connected to the chord. Arthur gave a confused look until he slid the small circular object out of his mouth. It finally clicked and Arthur's eyes widened and he tried tugging away "Oh no. No no no no no no! Francis I sai- Ahhhh!" He winced as the small foreign object was pushed inside him and and glared at Francis groaning "Toad I said no"

"Und I ignored this." He leered up "Now be nice to your teacher~"

"Teacher? What the bloody hel-"

"Non! Do not curse at him, und call me mister Bonnefoy!"

Arthur raised a brow "like hell, toad get this o-" he stopped dead as a click came and the object inside him began to vibrate. He gripped the bed sheets as it teasingly stayed just out of his pleasure area and Francis's finger gently slid in pushing it on there.

Arthur writhed until it shut off and a grinning Francis leaned over "Now, what was that, angletere~"

"N-no more of that, toa- ahhhh!" He yelled as it clicked and started vibrating against his prostate again. Arthur wriggled and reached down to pull it groaning pitifully as Francis's hands twined in his and pulled them up and he leaning close "Now mon angletere, this is a punishment~ what kind of punisher am I if I let you out of it~"

Arthur's hips jerked up and he whined "Take it out, toad!"

Francis frowned and another click was heard. Relief washed through Arthur for a second until he realized it was vibrating more and he arched up mouth falling open and eyes glazing just a moment before he pulled himself back down and yelled "WANKER! Ahh~" Not being able to help the moan that escaped.

Francis smirked "Mr. Bonnefoy."

Arthur glared "Mr. Bonnefoy get this bloody contraption out of my arse." Francis pouted and a click went as it slowed and Francis leaned forward. Arthur left unaware of this twitched wriggling uncomfortably at the wonderful vibrations. "M-mr. Bonnefoy I think I've learned well enough what this was, take it out!" He stiffened as he felt Francis closing in and yelped as a tongue licked his neck and felt teeth as Francis began sucking his pulse.

A groan fell from his lips and he twitched as Francis's hand came up to stroke Arthur and he pured "Now angletere~ you know the punishment~ this is Japan~ you must be kind to your teacher~" Arthur gulped as Francis paused "But, you were not, Oui? Then teacher must punish you for your rudeness!"

Arthur gave Francis a fearful look as his hand slid down from his member and fondled at his entrance "G-git move your hand aware from there!"

Francis grinned as if he hasn't heard Arthur "Should I remove this, I wonder? Or just go with it inside~"

Arthur whimpered as he took in Francis's face and whispered "K-keep it in."

Francis leered "There you are~ mon lecherous angletere~" Arthur blushed deeper and looked away opening his legs up widely and Francis went down to Arthur's puckered and pink hole pushing a finger inside him and looked to the side as he caught a flash before chuckling "You have an odd guest~"

Arthur looked down and kicked Francis "Quite speaking nonsense, and get on with it."

Francis pouted nudging the vibrator harder against Arthur's prostate making his head drop and his back arch moan "Toad do get /on/ with it!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered groaning as Francis retracted his finger "Should I use a condom I wonder~" Arthur glared down nodding and his face fell at Francis's amused face as he answered himself "Non~ I don't think I will this time~" Arthur's eyes widened at that as Francis moved up higher reaching into his pocket pulling out a bottle of lube placing the bottle head inside Arthur's rump squirting the cold liquid inside.

Arthur gave a yelp of "Hnnnnnnng!" And wiggled "Toad god that's cold you git!"

Francis in turn laughed undoing his pants pushing them along with his boxers down squirting lube on his hard and swollen member wincing at the cold rubbing it on himself thrusting lightly moving forward "Ah~ but of course~ want teacher to warm you up~"

Arthur glared down "If 'teacher' doesn't warm me up I'll find someone else to do it much quicker now get your prick in me, Mr. Bonnefoy."

Francis beamed up "Oh but of course~" and with that he pushed inside Arthur in one push completely sheathing himself inside him shivering delightedly as he pressed the vibrator onto Arthur's prostate with his member, the tiny machine vibrating on him. Arthur yelled out painedly as Francis pushed in unprepared for the pain it always left him with and Francis moaned at the tight heat that enveloped him as Arthur clenched in pain and Arthur reached u digging his nails painfully into his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned up on Arthur, thrusting lightly to release some of the pressure, pulling his shirt up moving his head under to nip and suck a nipple until Arthur was moaning and pushing on Francis himself. Francis pulled up slightly and mumbled "I can move then?"

There was an almost pained groan and Arthur nodded "Oh dear god yes, Francis, please!"

The French nation gave a sigh of relief giving the nipple a finally kiss and straightened up grabbing Arthur's legs hooking them around his neck thrusting into him with a pleased groan, soon thrusting in a quickened rhythm. The room lapsed into silence except for the muffled sound of vibrating mingling with the repeated slapping of skin against skin as Francis's thrusts sped up and Arthur panted moaning, the picture of lewdness with his skirt hiked up around his waist and his shirt messed and lifted showing his pale stomach, wet from Francis's ministrations, and blushing moaning lewdly as Francis pounded into him rubbing himself against the small vibrating egg inside Arthur still.

Arthur soon gripped onto Francis tighter with his legs and groaned out "T-toad, I'm going to-" he stopped off as Francis gave a deep thrust interrupting him and his head fell back in a soundless 'O' and his hips gave an involuntary jerk.

Francis nodded "Oui, I know-" he groaned and pushed his legs down pulling Arthur up into his lap sliding deeper into him and threaded his hand in his hair pulling their lips together, lifting and pushing Arthur from his hips onto his member, to pushed his tongue into Arthur's warm mouth, letting them give a sloppy kiss wetting their faces with the others saliva, never even pausing in his thrusts, before separating from Arthur to continue "So am I, angletere."

Arthur groaned as Francis reached down grabbing Arthur's member and rubbed him quickly pushing him over the edge. Arthur came with a loud groan and Francis soon followed after thrusting into the tightening hole deep shooting his load inside Arthur. They stilled at that, both panting with flushed faces, and Francis looked to the left "This is enough, Oui?"

Arthur stopped dead and slowly looked over to see the shocking sight of Belarus's usual unemotional face with a light blush fanning over it and Kiku brought his camera down blushing and with a nosebleed "Hai, thank you, Francis-San."

Francis nodded clicking the vibrator off and pulled it, along with himself, out moving closer to the stunned Arthur snuggling "You may want to leave~ this can only last so long~"

Kiku looked to Arthur's face and nodded slightly "Hai. Thank you again then. Come on, Belarus, we have to send this to Hungary and Lichenstein..."

Belarus looked up with a nod and the two turned around Belarus's voice heard saying "... You and Hungary were right, this is best... Next with big brother?"

"Arthur San and Ivan?"

"No. Alfred and Ivan."

Their voices faded away and Francis chuckled at them "Lichenstein is a worry too then~ und zey are bringing Belarus up to be just as bad as them~ oh well~ not as if I mind, I do get fun out if this~" he kissed Arthur's cheek and Arthur just stared at the empty doorway.


End file.
